


You're Drunk and That's Not Funny (Part 1)

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [17]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Roommates, Sex, Sexual Content, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The arc of the story is coming after this night, and I have so much fun writing them the way they are now that I thought I would do another 2 part.  I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're Drunk and That's Not Funny (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> The arc of the story is coming after this night, and I have so much fun writing them the way they are now that I thought I would do another 2 part. I hope you enjoy.

You and Sonny can barely keep your hands off each other in the cab to your apartment. 

There is laughing, touching, teasing and sighing in the back seat, an earlobe between teeth, a fingertip slipped between lips quickly in a tease, a nose run the length of a neck, with lips barely grazing along, a hand running through hair,  lips hitting a the corner of an eyebrow, sweet dirty talk whispered in an ear, and a hand clamped on a wrist to keep it from slipping any higher up a thigh. 

He had taken you out to dinner tonight to celebrate you getting the court reporter job.  Your first day was tomorrow, but just sitting and observing.  Sonny would be in court tomorrow too to testify, but he was going to be in a different courtroom from you.  You were relieved for that, as you would have been so nervous to see him your first day.

You insisted after dinner that he take you home to your apartment.  It had been over a month since your weekend together and you couldn't go any longer without him.  He was worried about your roommate Heather hearing the two of you. 

You told him that you were sure that he would cum as quiet as a church mouse with your panties shoved in his mouth.  He kissed you hard and practically dragged you to a cab, you laughing at his urgency, and teasing him that you were shocked he hadn't just commandeered a vehicle.  He told you not to tempt him.

You get to your building and you unlock the lobby door as Sonny pays the driver.  You two practically fall over each other up the stairs to your studio.  You work the locks and put your finger to his lips to keep him quiet as you make sure Heather is in her bed, so you don't embarrass her.

You take Sonny to your bed and smack him on the ass and order him in.  He salutes you with a grin and flops on your bed.  You untie the bed curtains from the posts and draw them around your bed for privacy.  They do nothing for sound and little for light, but at least you and Heather do not have to stare at one another while you sleep.  As soon as you have the curtain pulled you are on him, kissing and you lay him down and grind against him.  "Oh Sonny, it's been too long."  You say into his mouth, enjoying the pressure from him.

"I know."  He sighs.  "Jesus I know."

"Excuse me.  I am still here." Heather announces.

"Sorry Heather," you call out.  "I'm drunk and shameless tonight.  I'll do my best to be quiet.  _Oooh_."  You yell as Sonny smirks and slips his hand between your thighs, touching the bare skin, damp excitement marking the space.

Sonny tips you on your back and your head flops out from your curtains and you laugh.  Heather is standing above you.  "Have you two been drinking?"  She asks.

"Yup.  Three bottles of wine." You say and giggle.  Sonny pops his head out.

"Hi Heather, Dominic Carisi Jr., call me Sonny."  He offers his hand and you push it back.

"Uh, you're not gonna wanna shake that one.  I know where that's been."  You both laugh and you push his head back.

"Nice to meet you Heather."  He yells from behind your bed curtain.

"I will go stay at AJ's tonight.   Because clearly you two are desperate."  Heather tells you with annoyance in her voice.

" _Oh, oh, oh_ thank you Heather.  _OoooOoooh_ "  Your eyes roll and you bite your lip.  "Not to be pushy,   _oh Sonny, Sonny, easy._   But if you don't hurry you might see a boob."

Sonny blurts out a laugh.

"I've seen your boobs before, lady."

"Yeah I know but not in this context."

"Heather's seen your breasts?"  Sonny asks and you laugh at his curious tone, suddenly intrigued. 

"Of course babe, we're roommates in a studio.  We don't have much in the way of privacy after showers and changing and such."

"Oh okay."  You and Heather can't help but grin at the slight disappointed tone in his voice.

"Aww detective" you say sadly "were you thinking maybe we saw each other's breasts when we were sleeping in the same bed practicing French kissing in our panties after a pillow fight?"

"Something like that."  And all three of you laugh.

_"Oh oh oh just like that.  Just like that."_ You pant.

"Oh my God are you having sex right now?"  She whispers, appalled.

"Umm.  _Ooooh.  Oh that's good_.  Um.  I'm not sure."  You tell her and you both hear Sonny laugh. 

"You're not sure?"

"Um, well not exactly.   _Oh oh oh fuck yeah.  Yeah.  Yeah.  No!  No! Stop that.  I don't care if you it saw on FaceTime, you leave that alone._ "  You hear his drunk laugh again.  "Something is definitely happening right now,  _oh. God_. I'm just not sure what it is.  _Oh shit_.  I'm not paying as much attention as I should because _aaahh easy, easy, easy baby_...  I'm visiting with you right now, _mmmmmmm oh that's better_ , and trying to count out cab money for you from my bra.  _JESUS_.  And thank you for being understanding.  _Oh.  Oh. God you're my fucking king_."  You shout.  "Here's forty bucks.  Thanks Heather.

You both hear Sonny's laugh as he turns you to your stomach and yanks you back into the curtain.  "We're not making love yet baby, but I'm getting warmer.  As soon as I can figure out how to get this dress off we..."

"RIP IT."  You order in a primal bark.  Heather practically runs out of the apartment, startled by your tone. 

"Patience baby.  I'll figure it out.  I just gotta find the zipper."  He pushes your dress up and starts kissing the small of your back and up your backbone, tracing your indents and ridges with his tongue, his fingertips lighting an electric path up your inner thighs, doing little to find your zipper.  You lose patience and try to get it off over your head and you get stuck and you both laugh.  He has to stand at the foot of your bed, one foot on the foot board for leverage and use both hands to pull it off of you, him landing against the wall with a thud.

Your head hangs off the end of your mattress and you look at him upside down and you laugh.  You undo his belt and pants and tug.  He stands above you, pulling a muscle man pose in his boxer briefs.

"Deeee-tec-tiiiiivee..."  you call, and he starts smiling.  "I'm peekin' up your underpants..."  your voice singsongs and you slide your hands up his boxers and tickle his thighs and you snort with laughter and let your hands drift higher.

He leaps, laughing, and stills your hands and bends down to kiss you.  "You are so drunk."  He smiles against your mouth. 

"So are you."  You tell him, your tongue opening him up for a boozy kiss.  He sits you up on your knees and your head spins from drinking and being righted.  He starts crawling up, tipping you backwards as he goes, you tugging down his boxers before you fall back.  You lift yourself for him to take your panties off and he pulls off your bra.  He uses both hands on one breast to massage and knead it and flicks his tongue on your peak and watches your skin pucker before taking it into his mouth, his tongue and teeth gently working you while your hands rake through his hair and down his back before he moves to your other breast.  He's breathing so hard against your skin and the teasing feels so wonderful.  It really has been too long.  Once you feel his body shift against yours you have to stop him.  "I will be right back babe."  You reach in your nightstand and run to the bathroom. 

When you get back Sonny asks you "Did you get your diaphragm in babe?  By yourself this time?"

"Yes. I. Did."  You say shaking your bottom with each word and you give a little bow and climb in bed, head still reeling from the alcohol and Sonny naked in your bed.

"All you needed was a shot of Detective Carisi to open you up huh?"  He nudges you and tickles your sides and you jump at his touch and swat him with your pillow, both of you laughing.

"Apparently."  You concede.  "How do you want me tonight detective?"  You ask, blinking sweetly at him, using the tone he likes.

"Any way you want sweetheart."  He says and smacks your bottom and you peep out a noise of pure glee.  You love it when he slaps your ass.

"You pick tonight babe, dealer's choice."  You wink.

"Ooh." His tone changes. "Lie back." He tells you and down you go. He kisses your lips softly and he lets his hands trail over your body lightly. He knows exactly what a light touch does to you. He touches tenderly between your thighs and whispers "Open." staring into your eyes. As though you are under a spell your thighs part widely for him. "That's my girl." He says between kisses. "My girl wants me tonight, doesn't she? She needs me tonight." He says as he begins rocking between your thighs.

"Oh oh oh Sonny. Sonny I need you every night. Always my Sonny, always. Please don't tease me too long tonight Sonny, please."

"Okay sweetheart, lay on your side."

"Oh this way again? I love it this way."

"I do too babe, I like being able to be fully pressed against your body but also able to touch you with my hands wherever I want, however I want, whenever I want." He whispers in your ear after he's settled himself behind you. Your body reacts so strongly to that sweet statement, clenching already in anticipation of him. When he enters you, he does it slowly once again, giving you time to adjust since it's been a while. You cry out in relief and so does he. Jesus he feels so good. You lift your top leg and put your foot behind him, opening yourself widely to him. "Oh, oh damn." You hear him say under his breath. "I needed you so bad tonight." He whispers. "Are you gonna take all of me sweetheart?" He asks sweetly, knowing you need the gentler talk from him.

"Oh yes, Sonny yes, every bit you've got." You pant. "Make me bounce my rent check."

He tries to stifle the laugh. _Oh her dirty talk. Bless her heart she tries so hard_ he thinks to himself. Last time she was begging to be pounded like a hashtag, the time before that she called him a dead head instead of a dead shot, and before that she was offering to send Bed Bath and Beyond coupons to whoever taught him certain techniques he uses. The time before that she called him Joseph _Stalin_ , the Russian dictator, who she still believed played Rocky and not Sylvester _Stallone_ , who she had meant to call him, and before that she called him Serpico, the cop played by Al Pacino. "Bounce your rent check sweetheart?" He asks, not able to completely keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Yeah." You moan as his hips move. "So I can pay whoever taught you how to do that thing that I like."

He laughs softly and gently, not at her, but in the happiness they bring each other, and their luck at finding it. "Babe, I love you so much. God. So much." He pulls your head back by your hair to kiss you hard. "Give me your hand. Let's do this together so you can stop trying to cash in your 401K to pay my exes." You both laugh. He takes your hand and laces his fingers with yours and places your joined hands between your thighs to rub your center together, his hips still working you from behind, and him kissing and sucking your shoulder and neck.

When he climaxes it's with a raucous animal growl. His growl reverberating through your body, the sound of your skin crashing together, the physical sensation of your joined hands between your thighs, the emotional connection and the love in that gesture, and his love that filled you when he climaxed sends you into your own orgasm with a burst of laughter, tears, and a long, ear splitting scream into your pillow, your body shuddering; releasing everything that had overwhelmed you tonight, and everything that overwhelmed you about him and the love you share.

******************************************************************

Once you both have settled down you sit up and cover yourself with your blanket.

"Hey Sonny, could I talk to you about something?" You had been readying yourself for this for a few weeks. No time like the present.

He frowns at the little frown between your eyebrows and sits up on your bed as well.  "Yeah babe, what is it?"  He feels nervous all the sudden. 

You won't look at him, you feel apprehensive too.  You stare at your hands, picking at your thumbnails.  You take a deep breath.

"What is it?"  God if it's something bad, he just wants you to tell him and get it over with.  "What?"

"Give me a second."  You shake out your hands you were wringing and take another deep breath.  He sees your hand shake and takes them in his.  "Sonny, um...  Heather is moving in with her boyfriend AJ when our lease is up in three weeks, and well, I was wondering, if you might, maybe want to, maybe when you are done with school you might want to maybe...  well...  maybe you would want to move in...  With me...  And live together...  Here...  With me."  You say to your lap.

He smiles with relief.  "You want to live together?"  God the way you were acting had him terrified you were dying.

"If you want to.  I mean, you don't have to, if you're not ready, or you think we're not there yet, I am fine with that.  I just miss you so much all the time.  I miss cooking for you, I miss laying around with you, I miss my head on your chest listening to your heart.  That weekend we spent together was great, but it's made my ache for you that much worse."  You still talk to you lap.  You wish he would just say yes or no already.  Then you realize you haven't let him talk.

He tips your head up to look at him, and his face breaks into that smile you love so much.  "Yeah.  Yeah.  I'd love to.  Can I move in sooner, before I'm done with school?"

"Well, if it's okay, I'd like to try to live on my own for a bit before.  I've never lived alone and with my promotion I will be able to afford the studio.  Is that okay?  Then that will give you some time to let your family know and make arrangements if you need to have someone move in with your grandpa once you leave his house and everything."

"Good call Milkmaid.  We'll do that."  He pulls you to him and gives you a kiss.  "Hey Milkmaid?"

"Hmmm?"

"We're gonna live together!" His grin is enormous and he holds your face in his hands.

"I know!"  You start bouncing on the bed excitedly.  "Oh, now I have to powder my nose.  I'll be right back!"  You give him a kiss and run to the bathroom.

*************************

When you come out of the bathroom you can't find him in your bed.  It's a studio, he couldn't have gotten far.  You crack the door and peek for him out in the hallway, and then you realize it's suddenly cold in your apartment.

"Sonny!  What are you doing?"

"Come out here and have a drink with me!"

"Are you crazy?"

"No I'm celebrating, come on."  He had grabbed your half empty bottle of Boones Farm Strawberry Hill and two coffee cups.  He had drug your huge square floor pouf out on the fire escape and was sitting out there in his boxers. 

"Okay, give me a second."  You throw your panties on and long sweater jacket and a pair of socks and you grab your bedspread.  You grab a pair of socks for him, as you have no clue where his ended up.  You order him to stick his feet out so you can put the socks on him and you have him tip his head forward and you put one of your grey knitted hats on his head and give him one of your hoodies to put on.  You climb out and wrap yourselves so tight in the blanket you are instantly warm.  You free your hand so you can toast with your Boones Farm.  You pull the hood up and pull the strings tight around his face, leaving an opening the size of a tennis ball, laughing.

"Look at you Milkmaid, taking such good care of me already."  He laughs from the small hole you left his face and puckers his lips through it for a kiss.

"I'm trying detective." You wink as you open the strings back up, you two still laughing. You can't be sure it's the alcohol that's making you so giddy, or the fact that he's going to be moving in with you.  You nuzzle him and kiss his cheek.  "Oooh you're so warm."

"It's either all the alcohol, all the foolin' around, or I've got the flu from being out here or E. coli from the restaurant."

You laugh at him.  "My guess is a combo of 1 and 2 detective."

"Hey, seriously though, to us Milkmaid."  He lifts his coffee cup.

"To us. I love you Sonny. You make me so happy."  You and clink and drink and share a long kiss.

You cuddle for ages outside and he suddenly sits upright so sharply that you nearly drop your cup.  "Babe."  He says so seriously.

"Yes?"  You look concerned.  Did he hear something?  Did he really get E. coli and is going to be sick?

"Marry me?"  He grins.

His smile falters when he sees the look of hurt on your face.  "Sonny, don't do that."

"What?"  His face falls.

"Don't make jokes about that.  That's not funny Sonny.  That's not funny at all."

"I'm not joking."  He blinks at you.

"Fine.  You're drunk and that's not funny."

He takes your face in his hands.  "Sweetheart, stop.  I'm not being funny.  I'm asking you, out here on our balcony, to marry me."

"You mean the fire escape?"  You knew he was drunk and this was too good to be true, he won't remember this in the morning.

"No, I mean our balcony.  It's all in how you look at things Milkmaid, and I'm askin' from the bottom of my heart. With my whole heart.  On our balcony. Will you marry me?"


End file.
